People Who Stared at Walls
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy's birthday fic. For some reason humanity always seemed to make the wrong conclusions. They said that Earth is flat - they were wrong. They said that Earth was center of the Universe - they were wrong. They said that humans are unique, that there isn't any life form exactly like ours – well, they were WRONG. LawLu, yaoi, AU, aliens.
1. Don't Make Your Own Conclusions

**A.N. So. This was supposed to be a long one shot, but as that obviously not happening, this will be a short story… I hope… Either way, it's late Luffy's birthday gift… I started this when I was sick (yea, one of **_**those**_** times) and couldn't find it in myself to continue… now I got the drive back on! (I hope… :D )**

**Warnings: Yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu (what else do I write these days?), aliens, moody Law, probably a little OOC, but aren't they always like that? It's fanfiction after all…**

**Disclaimer: I'm in this I-wanna-be-a-sassy-bitch-so-do-not-bother-me-with-dumb-things-or-I-am-going-to-curse-you mood… So NO, I do not own One Piece.**

_People Who Stared At Walls_

For some reason humanity always seemed to make the wrong conclusions.

They said that Earth is flat - they were wrong. They said that diseases are punishments from Gods - they were wrong. They said that Earth was center of the Universe - they were wrong. They said that humans are unique, that there isn't any life form exactly like ours – well, they were WRONG.

(I'm a line and I don't _care _that you don't like me…)

When humans sent message to cosmos no one truly thought that anyone will answer, that there really was another life form that can receive such messages. You had to admit that possibility of a life form that was smart enough to have technology, technology which is able to receive the message, understand the message and even respond to it was crazy.

And that the response would actually reach them through all those light years. Such thought was truly unbelievable. So no one - except for those few that were deemed crazy by the rest of humanity - believed in such possibility. Of course, none could blame them - the thought was truly too crazy to believe.

Yet. It happened.

And there was nothing we could have done to stop it. This only proved some sick theory that humanity was _always_ deemed to be wrong.

(So. It's a line, never saw one before?)

The day it all started was as common as they could come. But didn't everything that had a major turn in history started on a common day?

At first no one believed it. NASA leaking information, that some sort of aliens responded to the message that was transmitted into cosmos ages ago? Nonsense. Everyone was interested, but no one really believed it – that's how it was. But then fishy things started happening.

Military started moving, no one - except high rank officers - really knew what was happening. Next were scientists - everyone who was a specialist at something were requested by government. That's when another leak spread through internet.

This time people started to be more cautious. After all, the people leaking information were well-known scientists. When the government started inviting ANY kind of specialists even the dumbest people knew something was up.

And then governments declared that temporary truce was up. An impossible thing happened - first time in Earth's history there were no wars raging its surface.

People became suspicious.

And then, finally, an announcement was made. In three days a spaceship of unknown diameters would land on Earth. They were contacted by some sort of unknown life form. The new 'guests' didn't give much information - or maybe government simply hid it - only that somehow they learned English and were able to understand the message.

So the world waited. And of course, where would aliens land if not good-old America? And that's where everything started...

(Excuse me? Did you just _insult _this line?)

Trafalgar Law liked to think of himself as a prestigious surgeon. As prodigy. After all, not everyone get their doctor degree at the age of eighteen. It also helped that his patients' death rate was one of the smallest and the deaths that did happen never were his fault. And he always made a point of that in courts when rich families accused him. Law never really understood what those people tried to prove.

So it came as no surprise to the twenty seven year old Law that he was invited to the research team when news about aliens appeared on internet. What did surprise him - though he was more angry then surprised - was that his adoptive father pulled some strings and put him in the very first team which considered of ONLY the best of the best. Law would have much more liked to get into that team on his own.

Though, he _did_ understand that he wouldn't have been able to be here, because all of the old fools - that now were his colleagues - bought those spots for themselves.

Senile old fools.

But Law didn't have time to ponder about the skills of his teammates or figure out how to get revenge on his adoptive father.

Because today was _**The**_day.

Today the alien ship was going to land on specifically constructed platform that was built in a week just for this. Also, today government officials were going to give them more information. They said they were trying to prevent another leak - like _that_ was possible with something of this scale.

Law really didn't understand why he was pondering about his reasons of being here. Again. He should definitely be more focused on the fact that he's going to be one of the first to see aliens. And if something 'unfortunate' happens he's going to be the first one to cut open those new specimens…

Oh, the privileges of having connections. No matter this, his father was still getting revenge.

Law sighed. Why does he even care? He should just concentrate on that government official that just walked in.

"Okay, I believe everyone knows the reason they are here?" The small man in front of the room was wearing a costume and sweating like there was no tomorrow, he nodded after a while and continued. "One hundred seventy four hours ago NASA specialists received a strange message. In it, a friendly voice declared that they received our message and after some work managed to decipher it. They added that they would be glad to visit Earth. They said that they won't bring any harm and only wants meet us for civilized conversation.

We're still not sure if that truly is their goal and we won't be sure until they land, but the message truly is authentic and from life form that is not from Earth. We are not sure, how the aliens will look, but they promised that by the time they land they will be able to speak our language if we send them some dictionaries.

The dictionaries were sent, so there won't be any language barrier. We are also unaware of the visitors' culture or manners, so think over your every move and try not do anything that would earn their wrath. If they are smart enough to learn a language so quickly and travel such distances so fast, that could only mean they also have the right technology to destroy us if they wish.

Every one of you must be careful and respectful. If the negotiation works out those who will be allowed will be doing their subject's research. I believe everyone knows their duties as researchers and you've read your contracts and know how the work will be handled.

Next order in business would be when they land." The short man glanced at the expensive watch on his left hand. "Their spaceship lands in about forty five minutes according to our specialists. So if you all would follow me I will bring you where you will be watching and waiting what happens next. Let's hope for the best."

After five minutes Trafalgar found himself in a spacious room with huge thick looking windows which looked out to the special platform. People were running around it doing last minute checkups and adjustments.

The room he was in was on fifth floor of the facility everything was happening so all the people looked like small ants which annoyed Law greatly, how was he supposed to see how the aliens looked?

Looking around the room he noticed big flat panel TV on a nearby wall, it wasn't turned on, but there were some number on it and they were slowly going down. Thirty two minutes and fifty two seconds…

Law looked up at the sky trying to see anything. Luckily the sky was bright blue with only a hint of tiny clouds. It was only nine o'clock in the morning, so the sun wasn't that far up yet. He didn't see anything and simply leaned down on the cool glass trying to calm his waking nerves.

This wasn't something he was used to. Heck! Show him one person who _was_ used to this! Aliens… Law took a deep breath. There had been long and heated debate if the first encounter with aliens should be transmitted through television for the whole world to see. But the people said their word - they _wanted _to see what will happen and how. So the government couldn't do anything against that.

There was going to be a transmission even if no one really knew the exact time. Law hoped that the aliens didn't look like out of those cheesy movies with low budget and bad actors - that would be such a disappointment.

Trafalgar sighed and turned his eyes up at the sky and once again started scanning it for something, _anything _abnormal, out of places, that shouldn't be there…

And there. There it was a tiny black dot in the sky. Law focused his attention on it and waited, it had to be _it._

And it was. Slowly – way too slow in Law's opinion - little by little, the dot became bigger and bigger. The dark spot expanded until the land was covered in shadow of it. The he saw several orange sparks, and the dot started going down faster than before. Before Trafalgar noticed he could already tell the objects shape and color.

It was in deep grey color, almost black, he could see some sort of small lines here and there, but he couldn't understand what they were. The spaceship itself was in ellipse form, but instead going wide in horizon's direction it went up vertically.

The spaceship's speed became slower and slower until it seemed to slow down to its minimal speed.

As it drew closer Law started to hear and feel the vibrations the spaceship created and the whole building started to shake. The pressure made his ears hurt, but he couldn't get his eyes of that contraption, it was enormous.

The spaceship was bigger than any other ship, plane or rocket he had ever seen, and being a son of prestigious businessman who invested a lot into space travel he had seen his fair share of those things. Suddenly at the bottom of the ship something started to move and three huge support legs flexed out of ship.

When the spaceship landed a loud 'thunk' sound went even through the windows and some sort of smoke started rising from the ship.

When it cleared out it turned out that those weird lines were actually long and narrow windows with obscure glass. The contraption didn't seem to have any doors, but not seeing all of it, might have been the reason for that.

Tearing off his eyes from the spaceship outside Law looked at the TV screen. The cameras had turned on sometime while Trafalgar was looking out the window and at the moment showed the whole ship from all angles.

Then in one of the cameras he noticed some sort of movement on the ship's surface. No one dared to talk, some even holding their breath as the seemingly whole wall pushed in and moved to side. Everyone stared at the dark hole it relieved with growing anticipation.

Even Law could feel it. Deep inside his stomach something tossed in turn without finding peace. This was it, this was the moment which will change the world as they know forever. They will have proof that other life exist, maybe if they're lucky they will learn much more complex technology…

But these weren't thoughts in Trafalgar's head. For some reason he knew that things will change much more than anyone could guess, that the change will affect him, he could _feel it_. On his skin, in his bones, he could almost _taste_ it. This event will effect him personally, Law could hardly wait, he could feel the pull, it pulled him closer to the ship. Closer to the entrance of it…

Then some sort of shadow appeared in the entrance. The doors were quite high, maybe five or six meters high, but no stairs or anything else appeared. One by one five people jumped out of the ship.

Law blinked once, then twice. What the hell? What were they wearing?

The first one who jumped out was a red haired man with only one hand, he wore slightly lose brown trousers with half buttoned white shirt and black cape over his shoulders. He had a short scruffy beard and three scars running across his left eye. He had a slight smirk on his face as he looked around. All in all he looked messy. And very, very _**human.**_

All of them looked human.

The second person who jumped out looked like he was in his late teens. He was shortest of his four companions, he wore red long sleeved open chest cardigan, yellow stash around his waist and light blue short trousers. He also had a straw hat on his head, so the color of his hair was unidentified as the hat was pulled on his face and the upper part of it wasn't seen. But the lower part of his face with his huge grin was clearly seen.

The third man was shirtless. On his back was a purple tattoo with a grinning skull which spotted white crescent above the grin, in the background there were two crossed bones. He wore black knee-length shorts and also had an orange cowboy hat. For some reason he look utterly _bored._

Fourth looked the most normal of them all. His hair was rich blond color and tossed in every side, but even though he had some purple tattoo on his chest and looked a little annoyed his purple shirt and dark grey knee-length pants didn't make him stand out too much.

The fifth person... Well he was an enigma. Bright green hair, vertical scar across his left eye, three _swords_ stashed on his right hip, some sort of green open coat showing big scar across his chest – he looked dangerous. He was even scowling and looked like he was always on guard.

Law scanned the five aliens. They looked so normal, so _human_. No extra limbs, no abnormal size, no strange skin color, nothing abnormal, well except that green haired guy.

He was lost, but he could feel the small tingling under his skin, Law wrote it off for the humble of emotions he was feeling. How wrong he was…

**A.N. Right. Leaving you all here. There will be more, but not today as you may understand… I'm going to watch Eurovision… if you don't know what it is, it's time to google a bit… :D**


	2. Doctor, Doctor

**A.N. Last chapter had to be finished quickly so I wasn't able to say the reason why this story came to be. So, one day while looking for some fics I accidentally pressed sci-fi instead of romance… and I got surprised on how little sci-fi fics there are! So. That's it. The reason for this story…**

**Love you all for your response! ^-^**

**xxXxx: Luffy was the second person I described, it was the longest description! How did you miss it? :? **

_Law scanned the five aliens. They looked so normal, so human. No extra limbs, no abnormal size, no strange skin color, nothing abnormal, well except that green haired guy._

_He was lost, but he could feel the small tingling under his skin, Law wrote it off for the humble of emotions he was feeling. How wrong he was…_

The aliens stood there, looking around like landing on an unknown planet was usual. Though, maybe it was? They didn't know anything about these aliens, maybe they had visited countless other worlds already? But they look quite young, well some of them at least…

Finally, the people beside the landing platform got out of whatever haze or surprise they were in and started doing their jobs.

A fine looking man, maybe in his late forties or early fifties, started walking towards the five alien males. He strides were confident and he didn't look even a little bit nervous. Law decided that this person was a very good choice, not everyone could look so confident in a situation like _that_.

He stopped several meters from the new arrivals, hesitated for a second, then smiled widely – but without showing teeth, it seemed the man really knew all about socializing wiles – and started speaking. "Welcome to Earth. My name is Kevin and we welcome you to our home planet, we hope-…"

Suddenly he was cut off as the straw hat wearing teen rose his head showing his brown eyes and a scar under his left eye. His grin seemed to widen even more as he jumped towards the speaking man with enthusiasm. "Hi! My name is Luffy!"

The shortest alien clearly was going to add something more, but the red haired male sighed and grabbed the teen by the collar of his cardigan. "Manners, Luffy, what did we talk about manners?"

The alien named Luffy looked at the red head and pouted. "Fine." He turned his head towards the gobsmacked representative and bowed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." For a moment he looked pretty serious, but then he blew it all off, by turning to his companions and grinning. "Did I do it right?"

The previously bored shirtless male smacked his face. "Luffy, you're an idiot."

The straw hat wearing kid pouted once again. "Ace, you're so mean!"

The Ace guy groaned. "No, really, you're an idiot."

Law stared at aliens confused. He wasn't sure what was happening. Those aliens… they didn't seem like superior life form at all. In fact the straw hat wearing teen even seemed a little dumb… was this some sort of joke? But no… it can't be. They authenticity of the message was confirmed by the best specialists…

Then this is how aliens are? Carefree and without worries even when they just landed in unknown planet? Are they this confident?

Trafalgar couldn't find an answer, there were too many questions and not enough facts.

The blond guy sighed stepped forward smacked the back of Luffy kid's head while shaking his. "Luffy, we had an agreement that you will stay quiet through our first interaction and will let Shanks talk. You did enough trouble as it is. Please stay quiet for a while, will you?"

Luffy seemed a little put out, but he nodded and went to the back of the group where he stopped next to the green haired guy and flopped on the ground without a care.

The only conclusion Law could reach was that the kid was what he seemed like – a kid. When the blonde spoke again Law's eyes fell on the representative. The man clearly hadn't expect that episode, but it seemed like he got back into his work mode once again.

But before the Kevin guy could talk the blonde guy interrupted him. "Let's not start again, Luffy's already spoilt this public welcome, so let's just skip to the important parts…"

The elderly man once again looked like he was at loss of words, but after several moments of blank staring he got himself together once more. "Well then, if you wish so. We're happy that you've decided to respond to our message and inform us of your visit, that really helped us, but people on our planet are wondering what is your objective with this trip?"

The red head stepped forward. "This is kind of expedition for us. Our people wish to look further then just our galaxy and interact with other civilizations. We have the technology to travel such distances so we decided to explore how far other life forms had evolved…"

"So your intentions towards our planet are completely peaceful and you only wish to gather information?"

The one armed man nodded. "You could call it that, the details we would wish to discuss in private with people who are concerned with these matters."

The representative nodded. "Then if you wouldn't mind it would be better to move this conversation inside."

The red haired man nodded, glanced back and received several nods.

And with the five aliens entering the research facility the transmission got cut off.

(First time seeing a line, or what?)

Law stared at the blank screen trying to put thoughts, conclusions and guesses into places.

There were three possible explanations for their unexpected actions:

First, they actually were what they seemed happy-go-lucky attitude aliens who don't care about terrors in life.

Second, they were trying to put them on ease so that once they strike humans would be unprepared. If they acted nice and then suddenly attacked it would be definitely unexpected…

And third and most believable theory – this was at least partly planned because they didn't want to show up as some unreachable beings. They wanted to show that they were friendly and relaxed, that they had feelings and weren't mindless monsters… That they have flaws and wrongs…

Trafalgar looked through the window to the huge space ship. Are there more of them in it? Or it was only the five of them in the spaceship? Where those five some sort of authority figures or did they volunteer to come here?

What was their true objective for coming here? They clearly wanted something…

Law didn't pay any attention at the man that came in and ordered them to go back to their rooms. From where once the negotiations were done the chosen scientists will be picked up and brought to their labs where they would be able to do the allowed research.

Once in his room Trafalgar looked around absentmindedly. He wasn't sure what he should do now, simply thinking about the aliens definitely wasn't it. He would only get more frustrated by the lack of unanswered questions.

His room wasn't big, a bed by wall in the far side of the room, a desk near entrance, a decent sized wardrobe near in-between wall. The walls were covered in some cheap wallpaper mottled in some horrid flower pattern. The room didn't have any windows, so the only source of light was a lone lamp on the ceiling.

The bathroom was shared – one to every corridor. For a building that was built in a week Law guessed that he had a pretty decent room.

Flopping on his bed Law dragged his trunk from under his bed to find some reading material he could read until their 'lock down' was canceled.

(Hey! I'm a line! LOVE ME!)

When a knock echoed through Trafalgar's room just an hour latter Law was quite surprised. With the lack of emergency alarms on he guessed either - aliens got angry and went back to their ship, either they finished their negotiations so quickly or there was a third unknown possibility…

Behind the door stood one of the countless facility workers. The guy was wearing the black uniform he employs wore with a black hat covering his seemingly purple hair. Law never understood the fashion trends that some people seemed to follow.

"Dr. Law?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"There is some work for you, if you followed me…. we need to get to lab quickly."

Trafalgar stared at the young man for a moment and sighed. "Alright, let me take my key."

More than five minutes later Law found himself alone in front of his (well and any other surgeon's or human body anatomy doctor's) lab. He could feel the lump in his stomach return. He will be able to work with those aliens. Right now. Maybe he will even get some of his questions answered…?

He took the door knob and slowly opened the door. "…- getting stronger."

"That's great Luffy." Law stepped in the room and looked at the two guests in it. The straw hat wearing teen was sitting on the patient's seat while the shirtless guy with the cowboy hat was leaning on the wall next to it. "But please don't forget to behave, we're not home righ-…"

The shirtless guy trailed off as he finally saw Law in the doorway. "Oh, hi. My name is Ace." The cowboy hat turned at the other person with a hat and glared a little. "And you probably now, this is Luffy."

I nodded walking further into the room. "Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you." An awkward silence fell for a while, Law mentally slapped himself for being dumb - this is his chance! "So how did the negotiation go?"

Luffy grinned as he dragged his straw hat from his head and left it hang on his back. "Well, it hasn't finished yet, but I just couldn't stand it anymore, anywhere is better than _there_."

Trafalgar found himself amused, the little guy seemed to loathe politics. "Not a fan of sitting calmly, I see. Anything interesting happened in that hour?"

Law reached the desk and sat behind it, now Luffy sat right in front of him. "Umm, Ace, I didn't listen, did they decided anything important?"

Ace groaned. "Luffy, you should have listened to what the rules we gave them about physical examination! If I hadn't volunteered to come with you who knows what would have happened! Those guys could do whatever they please because you didn't gave them borders!"

The shorter male just waved it off. "But you're here, so it doesn't matter. So, what did they decide?"

The freckled man rolled his eyes and turned at Trafalgar. "You have permission to do any type of scans you please, take a small sample of our blood and do the standard physical tests."

Law nodded as he began listing what type of scans he wants to do. Not long after he started the door opened with quite a bang, making all of the folk in the room turn their heads.

There stood an ancient looking woman with purple hipster pants, short-flower print shirt and purple blazer. Her long grey hair fell on her back with two pairs of glasses holding them up from falling into her face. she was slightly grinning, but somehow made an impression to be annoyed. She looked over the people in the room, stopping her gaze once on the aliens.

"My name is Dr. Kureha. I'm here for your examinations and if you're sick in any way – and I know that long cosmic travels leave live organisms not in their best condition – you will be staying in the sick bay, alien or not." She added while looking at shocked Law. "Chop, chop you immiscible!"

Trafalgar blinked and stood up. This was the doctor he had to work with? She was definitely crazy! Law bit back the retort he would have used in any other situation and started setting up the equipment they would need to use while the examination took its place.

While doing that he took notice of confused looks on the two alien males. Where they not used to ordering? The five of them did seem on friendly manners even if the green haired man hadn't said a word…

The tattooed male turned at the two silent aliens. "I need you two lie down in these tubes, we need to scan you bodies."

Without much complains the two males changed into the requested attire and laid down in the tubes. Law turned them on and sat beside the computer waiting for the first scan to come. He tried his hardest to ignore the grumbling Dr. Kureha while she set up all other needed mechanisms. Then one by one the scan results started showing up.


	3. Cut Scene 1: First reaction

**A.N. So Blueh suggested (asked) me to try and write how would people react to the aliens in the internet, because they looked like a super models there. Actually a lot of you mentioned that they looked like that… So here's my try… (This is happening in internet space…)**

_Kawaii3000[#]cutetness . alien_

OMFG! The aliens look so cool, I mean they'r like the super models or smth! This just raised my expectation in men! x-x

_09h 40min 58s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

I know! Who knew aliens could be HOT! X_X

_09h 41min 24s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

What if they're not real and these are some sort of holograms!

_09h 41min 27s_

_luvlover[#]cuteness . alien_

Maybe this is stage for some massive world-wide prank or something?

_09h 41min 35s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cuteness . alien_

I doubt these r holograms, and if they'r, they'r still fine! :)

_09h 41min 46s_

_COolZ[#]nevermind . alien_

Wow, like W-O-W… This is definitely NOT what I've expected! O-O

_09h 41min 48s_

_luvlover[#]cutness . alien_

What if they will slaughter everyone on air?!

_09h 41min 54s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

Do you think they're gay? :?

_09h 42min 03s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

This is not what anyone could've expected! They look so HUMAN! O_O

_09h 42min 07s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

I still think this isn't real, why the heck would aliens have SWORDS?!

_09h 42min 09s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

I don't know if they're gay, but I hope they're not! I want the blond one! *-*

_09h 42min 13s_

_luvlover[#]cutness . alien_

Do you think they eat humans?!

_09h 42min 20s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cuteness . alien_

Who cares that they have swords, they'r hot! -.-

_09h 42min 33s_

_COolZ[#]nevermind . alien_

_luvlover_ – stop freaking out, it's just five of them, government can take care of them…

_09h 42 min 45s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

I think the green-hair looks like a samurai! o-o

_09h 42min 48s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

I think the cowboy is the hottest! -

_09h 42min 54s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

I think I'm dreaming and this is not real… - o -

_09h 42min 58s_

_luvlover[#]cutness . alien_

Guys! This is serious! We know nothing about em!

_09h 43min 00s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

No, really, there's no WAY aliens can look just like humans!

_09h 43min 01s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

They're so dreamy… u-u

_09h 43min 06s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cutness . alien_

I say the blond's hottest too! ~*-*~

_09h 43min 08s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

_BlackLove_ – you're not the only one who thinks this is a dream!

_09h 43min 11s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

If I had to choose I would take the red head - he's my type…

_09h 43min 13s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

Oh, stop worrying, nothing bad will happen…

_09h 43min 19s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

How old do you think they are…? :?

_09h 43min 24s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

Stop hitting on them! This IS serious!

_09h 43min 25s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cutness . alien_

My brother's Sirius…

_09h 43min 29s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

:DDDDD

_09h 43min 31s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

xD

_09h 43min 31s_

_COolZ[#]nevermind . alien_

:D

_09h 43min 32s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

Good one… :D

_09h 43min 34s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

_Kawaii3000_ – that's the way to do it! :D

_09h 43min 38s_

_luvlover[#]cuteness . alien_

When this alien thing will turn out to be no good, don't run around shouting for help! It was your own fault for not being cautious!

_09h 43min 44s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

Relax, I doubt we would lose an alien invasion…

_09h 43min 52s_

_COolZ[#]nevermind . alien_

Those aliens stopped our WARS! This is opportunity to evolve!

_09h 43min 59s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

They will bring trouble, I just know it!

_09h 44min 04s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

The wars had stopped – this is a chance for peace!

_09h 44min 08s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cuteness . alien_

Chill people! Everything's fine!

_09h 44min 13s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

Well they haven't wiped out humanity yet, so I think these aliens DIDN'T come here to enslave us…

_09h 44min 14s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

I don't think that war with aliens could be stopped, either it will happen – either it won't. There's nothing we can do… So how old do you think the blonde is? +-+

_09h 44min 19s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

~30?

_09h 44min 21s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cutness . alien_

28?

_09h 44min 21s_

_COolZ[#]nevermind . alien_

30

_09h 44min 22s_

_SumthingINmySOUL[#]rainless . alien_

How about the cowboy, your opinion? :?

_09h 44min 32s_

_LadyU[#]smooth . alien_

20?

_09h 44min 38s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

19…?

_09h 44min 41s_

_Kawaii3000[#]cuteness . alien_

~18?

_09h 44min 42s_

_BlackLove[#]nevermind . alien_

_I say more than 20… u-u_

_09h 44min 50s_

_BunnyLOVE[#]sweetness . alien_

… Hopeless T-T

_09h 44min 56s_

_Kissable-lips[#]rainless . alien_

Shut it.

_09h 45min 01s_

**_A.N. Review? _**


	4. Agreements, Treaties, Contracts & Pacts

_Without much complains the two males changed into the requested attire and laid down in the tubes. Law turned them on and sat beside the computer waiting for the first scan to come. He tried his hardest to ignore the grumbling Dr. Kureha while she set up all other needed mechanisms. Then one by one the scan results started showing up._

Law sighed as he leaned on his chair. The last three hours were pretty exhausting, having to answer so many questions to what which thing does. Though Law had to admit that the company of those two aliens wasn't all that uncomfortable, he actually had pretty decent time…

Well, their company was ten times better then Dr. Kureha's, so he couldn't really choose. That woman simply hated humans, or aliens for that matter, if Ace or Luff didn't hurry up to do what she ordered she would kick them. Pretty hard too.

Strangely, it led to pretty interesting results. The planet – which wasn't named even once through the whole time they talked, mind you – they came from had a stronger gravity field then Earth's and moving around for them was more than simple. For the same reason their bodies were a little more sturdy then common human bodies.

Who was he kidding? Their bodies were better than any human could ever have! Not only the bigger gravity made them sturdier, but it turned out that practicing some sort of fighting style is as common as breathing to their kind. The two specimens had a very nice package of muscles that would have made Law droll in any other situation…

He had to try really hard not to stare, what would have those guys thought if they had seen him checking them out? Now that he thinks about, probably nothing. The straw hat guy probably wouldn't have understood what he was doing and for some reason Law got a feeling that it would have been a stroke for Ace's ego…

Dang it - Law cursed in his mind, he could have ogled their bodies as much as he pleased…

Trafalgar rubbed his forehead and concentrated. He had a lot of scans to looks through and analyze, he also had to make conclusions, guesses and questions. In short – he had a fuck load of work, and his scans only belonged to Luffy, Ace's was on Dr. Kureha's desk.

The prodigy surgeon sighed and mentally prepared himself for work. Once he opened his eyes with a new – somewhere found – determination he threw himself into work starting with bone structure.

Only fifteen minutes after that he heard Dr. Kureha's voice. "Look at the brain scans and tell me what you see."

Law quickly took out the brain scans form his pile and started studying it. "Wha- what is that?! His brain isn't supposed to work like that!"

The elder doctor snorted. "So, the nude brat's brain isn't the only weird one…"

Trafalgar stared at Luffy's brain scan not believing what he was seeing. Normal human brain activity was highest in the middle and the closer to the edges the less it worked. But not these brains. No, these brains defined the normal – though, knowing this was a scan of non-human person, he shouldn't be so surprised – and worked in a way they had yet to see.

The most used part of Luffy's brain was near nerve knot and fading while going further, but once near the talk center the brain once again heated up. Not only his most active centers were in different places, but they were much bigger than normal too. Like he was using more of processing neurons while he wasn't sleeping then he was supposed to.

That much brain usage meant a bigger need of energy…

"But if he uses that much of brain mass in one moment… that would mean that he uses his brain in completely different way than us…"

"I'm not sure brat." Dr. Kureha started shuffling the big pile of scans on her table. "But they ain't human, we shouldn't be so surprised. Even if they look like us, act like us and talk like us doesn't mean they're the same. Even humans aren't the same, so the point where they're from a different planet should make them even more different…"

Law frowned as he stared at Luffy's brain. "What secrets do you hide…?"

(The mighty line has come!)

Trafalgar couldn't take his mind from his recent discoveries as he headed towards the mess hall where he would be taking late lunch. Dr. Kureha kicked him out telling him that she wasn't going to take any patients. So he had no other choice but to head to mess hall. Well he kind of had, but he would rather be full than walk around hungry.

Law's thoughts went back to their recent discovery: some unidentified organ. It was actually very small, maybe a little bigger than a bean. It was not far from prostate, though a little higher and just beside spine. They couldn't think of a reason that thing was there, but Ace also had it and at the exact same spot. The organ didn't seem to move or shift, or do any of the abnormal stuff abnormal organs should do.

As Law entered the mess hall he was brought back from his thoughts by unusual sight.

Two solider stood at each side of the entrance door, pointing their guns down, but looking on tight alerts, they had their eyes fixated somewhere deeper in the hall. Following their gaze Law spotted the five aliens sitting by a huge table and laughing while they drank and ate.

Their table was covered in literal _piles _of clean plates and there was quite a big heap of bottles too. What really surprised Trafalgar was that they weren't bothered by anyone either though the hall was half-full.

Law shook his head as he heard laugh from the alien table. Maybe one of their negotiation points had been about being bothered? That would be a vise decision… The surgeon simply shrugged and went to the line to get some food, he got his share of socializing with aliens. They probably didn't even remember his name by now. Though knowing their brain possibilities they probably did, but didn't care enough. After all he was just of the passing humans they'll see.

But to Trafalgar's surprise just as he was detaching himself from the line with his food, he got called by a person he hadn't expect to hear from.

"Law! Come sit with us!"

Law could almost feel as the mess hall became quieter around them, he could see the cautious gazes roaming through his body. He couldn't say he enjoyed the attention, certainly not.

Sighing Law turned towards the alien table and started walking towards it.

Meanwhile, Ace started clearing up a seat between himself and Luffy for Law to sit on. He could see the five aliens having a quick conversation.

"…-nd don't bombard him with questions…"

The red head was finishing his sentence as Law filled the spot between the two brunets. He threw a quick glance around the three males he didn't know a nodded in their general direction. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I'm mostly a surgeon, but I've the permit for other kind of specialty."

The blonde's lips formed a small smile. "Marco, I'm basically a strategist, politician and peace maker in here."

Trafalgar snorted remembering how Luffy and Ace had absolutely no knowledge at that department – or chose to ignore it, Law leaned towards conclusion that they simply found the subject bothersome to learn. That suited their character fully.

Next was the red head. "Shanks, I'm the captain of the shi-…"

"But Shanks!" Luffy was making a kicked puppy face towards the red head male. "You said that I could be the captain!"

Shanks just shook his head amused. "I said you _could_ become a captain if you beat me, you didn't, so I'm still a captain anchor."

Luffy slumped down in his seat pouting. Law watched the interaction with interest, the two of them seemed close, almost like family, maybe they were?

The apparent captain of the space ship turned at Law once more. "As I was saying before being more than rudely interrupted-" At this point he glared at the smallest male next to Law. "I'm the captain of our ship and if there was some unexpected situation I would be the one to make the final decision."

"And he can steer the ship."

Shanks grinned at Luffy's mumble. "Yes, and I'm also allowed to steer the ship."

As the red head finished his introduction Law's eyes fell on the green haired enigma with swords. Only then did he take notice that the said male seemed to be asleep. He had his legs on the table, leaning into his chair, hands behind his head, swords hanging on his waist, empty cup in front of him and a heap of empty bottles nearby. Law got a feeling that the green head was the one who rank most of those bottles empty.

The possible swordsman peeled his healthy eye open and looked through the waiting faces around the table. He closed his eyes and like it was the biggest chore in the universe, introduced himself. "Zoro, resident swordsman."

Law blinked, so this guy _was _a swordsman… he blinked. "Why resident?"

Zoro didn't even open his eyes to answer. "'Cause I felt like it."

Law continued observing – because he definitely wasn't staring – the swordsman until Luffy dragged him out of his musings. "Don't mind him, that's just Zoro, he's feeling sleepy because of all alcohol, in the last two days we had ran out of it, so he took the chance to get something stronger in here…"

The surgeon decided to ignore the constantly growing enigma and turned back to the rest of the table. "So I assume your treaty went well? Is that the reason nobody is asking for a picture together?"

Luffy glances at Shanks and when he gave a nod the straw hat wearing teen turned back at Law. "I supposed it went pretty well. The whole experiment thing was signed before you started it and in there both parties agreed on doing research about one another. Tomorrow our doctor will come here to do his research – your officials didn't trust us to bring someone up the ship. I say it's their loss."

Luffy grinned and continued. "Actually the first thing we signed was a Peace Agreement – we don't attack you, you don't attack us. We stay out of each other's planets and don't try to conquer 'em…" Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment as he flexed his fingers. "Right! So Peace Agreement, Research Treaty and then Trade Contract! We're gonna trade things between our worlds. That's actually one of the main reasons we came here. Our world doesn't really lack many things, but there're things that wouldn't hurt to have more…

Besides this way it would be cheaper than collecting absolutely raw materials from space…" Luffy rubbed his chin, until his eyes lit up. "Oh! We also agreed on this sort of Exchange Program! When we will be able to trust each other properly some of your people will be able to travel to our planet to do some research. And vice versa."

The smallest male at the table frowned. "I don't remember any more! Marco!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Why did you even ask to be the one to tell everything?" The only answer was Luffy's glare. "Oh, yea, right." That got Law's interest, so Luffy had a reason to be the one to tell him? Or was it just his character…? Trafalgar was brought out of his musings as Marco turned at him.

"We agreed on one more thing – Learning Pact. Obviously we have knowledge that people on Earth don't – we proved that by coming here. But that doesn't mean that all of us are geniuses. People here know some things we don't too. So we will try to put down politics, life style and basic culture to books and exchange them."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Why books?"

This time it was Shanks who answered. "Because the opinion of talking about that was rejected after coming to conclusion that we would still need to inscribe everything in the end – this way we save ourselves both time and nerves…"

The surgeon nodded while thinking about possible differences between them and aliens. For now it didn't seem too different – ignoring those several physical differences – but one could never know. And making conclusions without a visible base for them proved to be a very bad decision…

Suddenly Trafalgar remembered something. "You still haven't told me why people aren't swarming you."

"That's right! That's what I have forgotten!"

It was Luffy who made such exclamation, but everyone turned their eyes at Marco as he was the one who had to explain things Luffy had missed. For his credit Marco didn't seemed fazed at all. "He was thinking," Marco pointed at Law. "It's better not to interrupt thinking people - they tend to forget what they were thinking about…" Everybody continues staring, the blond just shook his head and continued. "So the one contract that lets us to be here calmly is Privacy Contract.

This contract has very clear rules – you are not permitted to approach us unless one of us invites you, or we give you a permanent pass. Which by the way you have – Luffy seems to be fond of becoming your friend. And I have to alert you it is for life unless you kill some of his other friends – then he would hunt you down for revenge and deal without mercy…"

Law gulped as he glanced at Luffy. Surprising the small brunet wasn't smiling widely or being goofy. Instead he was staring at the young doctor with calm face, but clear warning in his brown orbs.

He decided to play it off, without bringing up those several stray thoughts that formed about those eyes and being friends with Luffy… Maybe… NO! Law stopped himself before even going in that direction. It wasn't worth it. "That still doesn't explain why no one is approaching – there're always stupid people who ignore orders."

Shanks waved his hand as he chuckled. "Well, we suggested that the ones that wouldn't listen to this order would be sacked immediately."

Law's eyes widened. "Oh, now that explains it…"

Trafalgar threw a quick glance around mess hall. Everyone once in a while would glance at their direction, but no one dared to approach, he saw some envious glances and didn't like them at all. Envious people tend to do stupid things…

But the sacking idea was great. No one really wants to get sacked out of here. The payment is huge, the gear was the highest you could get. And maybe if you waited patiently the aliens would approach you themselves and you would have a better chance at having a decent conversation.

People made the right conclusions after all, most of them here have an intellect higher than normal.

Suddenly the doors to kitchen opened with a bang.

**A.N. Yes! I leave you here! After all, you need a reason to come back! :D**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm doing a physic project about the four big planets and Pluto and it's taking **_**forever…**_

**Thank you for the feedback so far! I really love it, thanks! ^-^**


	5. Getting Closer Will Only Bring Questions

_But the sacking idea was great. No one really wanted to get sacked out of here. The payment was huge, the gear was the highest you could get. And maybe if you waited patiently the aliens would approach you themselves and you would have a better chance at having a decent conversation._

_People made the right conclusions after all, most of them here had an intellect higher than normal._

_Suddenly the doors to kitchen opened with a bang._

Law quickly turned to see who hated the doors so much to throw them open like _that_. He expected to see a furious woman, maybe some annoying old man… But he definitely didn't expect to see a man – maybe in his early twenties – in a tailored black suit, with a cigarette in his mouth and deep blond hair styled to cover half of his face.

The said man looked furious – explaining the hate for the double kitchen doors – and was looking straight at their table. Trafalgar knew that something was going to happen – well that was pretty obvious – and that something will involve the table mates he's with – that was obvious too, but Law felt that it was **really** important.

The blond stormed off to their table and right to… the napping Zoro…?

Law blinked, what did the blonde have to do with the green haired enigma?

"You!" The loud shout made Zoro open his eye and make a once over the blond. "How dare you walk into my kitchen without permission and take my best cooking alcohol!"

Oh. Trafalgar glanced at the pile of bottles. That's where they came from… he did wonder how they were able to obtain alcohol when the facility clearly forbid drinking at work, and as long as they were in facility they were on duty…

Zoro simply cocked an eyebrow and took his legs from the table. "When I asked for alcohol they told me to help myself if I find any. So technically I _had_ permission…"

Unfortunately those words only made the blond even madder. "HAD! You HAD permission?! That was my personal vine! My _personal_ _best fucking_ vine! And you drank it like brute from the bottle!"

As Law looked around the table he noticed that there was only small cup in front of Zoro and no glasses or anything that could identify as a vessel for vine drinking – vine lovers would kill him. Though, Law chuckled, the blond seemed just the type.

Zoro also seemed to lose his cool as he shouted back at the guy in suit – the guy seriously reminded Trafalgar Men in Black. "Well don't bring 'your best fucking vine' to work if you don't want anyone to drink it!"

The blond didn't want to lose the shouting match and raised his voice even more. "It's vine for cooking! _Cooking_! Every idiot would know that vine for cooking isn't for drinking!"

Law glanced at other occupants at the table. The reactions he found were surprising – the other four aliens were surprised, mildly interested, but mostly surprised. It wasn't usual for the swordsman to be angry then? But he became irritated with blond pretty easily, though the way the blond cook approached the whole matter Law wasn't too surprised.

"How am I supposed to know which booze is for cooking and which is not?! Do I look like a fucking vine expert to you?!"

All of the sudden Trafalgar was very aware that the two solidiers weren't by the door anymore and in fact weren't two either.

Five of them were steadily approaching their table. Their guns were down but cautiousness could be easily seen in their every step. The shouting pair either ignored the approaching threat or simply didn't care enough to stop. For some reason Law suddenly thought that the two _enjoyed_ spilling out their emotions this way…

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind – even if it was true he wasn't the one to judge, withal his new favorite past time would be ogling the two younger aliens. Well if they were near. He especially li-… No! He was doing this again! Law mentally scolded himself – he _had_ to stop thinking about that.

The solidiers have finally reached their table and had finally stopped the growing conflict. "Mister Blackleg," The blonde's stare immediately sharpened as his last name was mentioned. "Are you aware of recently announced message not to approach our visitors unless they engage a conversation first? Are you aware of the punishment for it?"

Blackleg snorted. "I'm very well aware of that, but if someone steals from my kitchen," He sent a glare at Zoro. "I'm going to get it all sorted out, alien or no alien. Sack me if you want, I doubt this moss-head will start invasion because someone shouted at him." The blond narrowed his eyes and Law had to admit that there was a dangerous vibe around him. "I will be lea-…"

Before Blackleg finished his sentence he was interrupted by no other but Zoro. "You're gonna sack him?" He scowled. "I'm giving him a pass, this guy at least got guts." He glared at the rest of the mess hall whose occupants were listening in on the conversation. "But if anyone else dares to do it, sack them as much as you like. The blonde is-…" Zoro was almost growling at this point, but he suddenly bit his tongue and didn't finish what he was saying. "The blonde is staying."

Trafalgar was seriously intrigued by this point. These aliens seemed to hide something, some part of themselves… Law thought about Zoro's growling – maybe they had some feral instincts or something? Is that why they had that strange bean thing – he really needed to name that thing if Dr. Kureha hadn't found one by now.

The surgeon had found himself with even more and more questions. Sure some of his older questions got answered, but the rest of them – they weren't just left unanswered they created even more questions! Law shook his head and once again looked at the other four aliens.

Understanding was clear in their faces, Luffy was even grinning and Shanks looked amused, Marco seemed annoyed and Ace was on a verge of giggles.

These aliens should _really_ start explaining their emotions and reasons for them if they wanted to keep him around! Though, thinking about it more deeply Trafalgar kind of understood why aliens reacted that way. After all, their seemingly calm friend just had a shouting match and after the blond was threatened to be sacked he protected him immediately. It was rather amusing, though more confusing rather than amusing.

The five solidiers stared at the pair who just had bickered. After getting out of their initial shock they excused themselves back to their posts without any more comments.

Even though the solidiers had left the blond cook and Zoro had their eyes locked in some sort of challenge. Neither of them looked like they were going to turn them away – it reminded Law of some sort of contest, evaluation and especially challenge. A challenge for what the surgeon couldn't tell, but he was sure that time will tell, and right now he needed to break _ the freaking tension_ in the air, because it stopped being funny, after the first minute of locked gazes!

So not entirely sure what he was supposed to do Law, coughed. "My name is Trafalgar Law, mostly surgeon, nice to meet you Mr. …?"

When he started talking the two broke their staring at the same time and looked at him. To be truthful it was kind of creepy, their gazes were sharp, suspicious and still filled with anger. But the blond seemed to finally brake out of the mood and sighed. "Sanji Blackleg, resident cook."

Loud laughter filled the air as Luffy started uncontrollably laugh. Law eyed the teen next to himself verily, what had he found so funny in that statement? Oh. Oooooooh… Law smiled, what a coincidence. Both of them had introduced themselves as 'residents'. Though, that still wasn't reason for such amusement which Luffy seemed to be radiating.

Law shrugged, quirks of these aliens – he could only hope to ever understand them.

Sanji also seemed a little bit lost to why the straw hat wearing male was laughing so hard that couldn't keep himself on the chair anymore and was rolling on ground. But the blonde seemed to be the 'don't question potential idiots' type, so he simply sat down on the seat at the other side of Zoro.

"So." Blonde finally spoke as Luffy managed to get out of his laughter-mania – Law meanwhile noticed that Ace was silently snickering in his hand while Shanks simply sat there smiling like a fool, what _was_ up with these aliens? "You gave me the pass because I shouted at you or because you wanted to dig around my alcohol stash some more?"

Trafalgar blinked at boldness and reasonableness of the blonde's statement. After all – if only cooks were allowed to have alcohol, it would mean that Zoro would have had a bigger chance of getting his drinks from the blonde if he befriended him… but no… Law reasoned with himself, the emotions – whatever they were – weren't acted – they were very much real…

Law's thoughts were pulled out of their trail as for the first time since he had the 'honor' of seeing the green haired enigma, Zoro grinned. Wide, with his two rows of white teeth showing themselves to the world. The swordsman appeared to be highly amused as he spoke. "Maybe both? I'm Zoro, swordsman."

The slightly French looking blond rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not getting any alcohol from me, moss-brain."

That only amused the green haired man more. "Why not, shit cook?"

"Because you already drank ha-…" Sanji stopped talking as his brains caught up with the insult at the end of the other's sentence. "Don't insult me you brute! Half of the food on this table was made by me!"

That immediately caught Luffy's attention. "Really?! I've never tasted something so delicious! I'm Luffy by the way!"

The cook nodded at Luffy. "See – at least someone understands the masterpiece that is my cooking!"

Zoro only shook his head while Ace interrupted. "Luffy, everything that is meat is delicious for you."

As Sanji's face fell a little Zoro only laughed. "See shit cook, no one liked your food."

Ace threw a smirk towards Zoro and turned at the cook. "But I must admit that everything that once had the honor of gracing our table was extremely delicious." Shanks and Marco simply nodded in return not bothering to add themselves to conversation. "I'm Ace." He pointed at Shanks. "The dumb looking red head is Shanks." His finger moved to Marco. "And the other grumpy blond is Marco. Say is it required to have a temper if you're a natural blond?"

That made Sanji chuckle. "Sometimes I think that it is…"

The swordsman snorted. "That explains _everything_…"

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the green eyed man. "No one asked for your opinion moss-brain."

Zoro smirked. "Then don't talk with me."

The chef glared at the green haired enigma for a while and then stood up. "I'm needed back in the kitchens, gods know what those failures of cooks had done by now…" The blond stood up. "It seems I will be seeing you around, enjoy your food."

And like that the blond was gone in the kitchen.

Law nursed his tea as he analyzed the chef. Another enigma, he decided, another mystery he will try to solve…

The surgeon stood up. "I think I'm going too, we still haven't finished going through all of your scans… and the conclusions we have to make tonight… So I still have loads of work… Thank you for sharing your table." Law squeezed out a small smile, he was starting to feel tired and even a little weird… "See you sometime…"

And with that he turned around and started walking out of the mess hall. "See you tomorrow!"

Luffy's shout reached his ears and Trafalgar raised a hand and waved. He didn't know if he was going to see them tomorrow, but he was he to say never? After all one very smart saying goes: Never say 'never'…

**A.N. I know, a bit short, but I simply had nothing else to write at this chapter… :}**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! ^-^**

**Edit: I wanted to ask a question: Would you like if chapter seven (six if you don't count the cut scene) would be from one of aliens' point of view? Tell me what you think! **


	6. Not Getting Any Rest

_And with that he turned around and started walking out of the mess hall. "See you tomorrow!"_

_Luffy's shout reached his ears and Trafalgar raised a hand and waved. He didn't know if he was going to see them tomorrow, but who he was he to say never? After all one very smart saying goes: Never say 'never'…_

Law didn't like working long hours till early morning. But he had to do that just last night (or this early morning if you bother with details…). And now he was lying in his bed, snuggled deep inside his blankets. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to be in this half-asleep-half-awake state ether. But here he was, doing exactly that, wasn't life a bitch?

Yes, life was a true bitch and she liked laughing at people – Law was sure of that. After all he wouldn't be in a situation like that if that wasn't the case.

Though, all dramatics aside he knew there were more unpleasant situations where life was way bigger bitch than now. Now was just a little… kicking… in comparison what she could do. Law sighed, early morning (for his sleepy head it _was still early_) wasn't the time to figure out if life was a bitch or not. He had more important things to do – like kicking off the blankets and getting his ass up… NOW.

Trafalgar slapped himself mentally and sat up in his bed – time to do wakey wakey eggs and bakey…

Law groaned, why does he even bother living, with fucked up mind like that…? He really shouldn't bother.

Drowsily rubbing his eyes he stood up and walked those two steps to his closet to take some clothes and find something to shut up his grumbling stomach. Five minutes later Law found himself walking out of his room only to run into the same purple haired man who came to get him yesterday.

"Oh! Dr. Law! I was just about to get you!"

Trafalgar had a very suspicious feeling that he wasn't going to get his lazy breakfast and then after stealing a cup of coffee retreat into his shared lab to finish his work.

"You have half an hour to do whatever you need to be done. You have been chosen to be one of the males for aliens' examination."

Law rubbed his forehead. "But I have paperwork to finish from my own examinations…"

The purple head waved his hand. "Don't worry, someone else will finish it for you, you have been specifically chosen, and finishing work isn't a good enough reason to decline. Look at the bright side – you will be one of the first people to enter the spaceship! Either way – you have to be at Hangar 3 at half past eleven."

With those words, the worker walked around Law and continued to whatever destination he had to go – probably to inform other unfortunate examination bunnies.

(Dis line is in the congo line!)

Law looked from huge hangar door to the enormous spaceship in front of him. He was going to see how that thing looks from the inside. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that or not, no matter how friendly those aliens have been up till now you can never know…

The surgeon glanced at the small plot of the sky that wasn't obstructed by the space ship. It wasn't such a nice day as yesterday – the sun had hidden herself under thick layer of clouds and even though it didn't seemed like it was going to rain it did give a gloomy feeling. Just the right weather to be kidnapped by a bunch of crazy aliens.

"Are you waiting to enter the spaceship too?"

Trafalgar turned at the direction of the feminine voice. There stood a tall, black haired beauty with blue eyes that seemed to scream: 'I know something you don't!' She wore simply black jeans and a black shirt, it kind of reminded Law of the staff uniform, but the shades of black didn't match each other like the uniforms' and the style was entirely different.

Law nodded. "Yes, you too?"

The brunet smiled and extended her arm towards him. "Yes, my name is Robin Nico. But please call me Robin."

The surgeon shook her hand. "Trafalgar Law. So did Luffy decided to befriend you too?"

The black haired woman tilted her head. "Luffy? Oh, the straw hat wearing alien Luffy? No, they simply asked the females for several volunteers. There aren't many females here, so it was easy to be chosen."

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow, she chose to enter the spaceship herself…? He shook his head, he never understood the fairer sex and their way of thinking, he won't be trying now. "So what is your occupation?"

A happy smile appeared on Robin's lips. "I'm a historian and archeologist. What is your occupation if I ma-…"

She didn't finish her sentence as big ball of alien mass smashed into Law almost making him fall down, but somehow he managed to stay standing as Luffy hung himself on Law, hugging him. "Traffy!"

"Hey Luffy, what's up with the nickname?"

The small brunet unwrapped himself from the tall surgeon and grinned widely. "Well, it seemed weird calling you by your last name and your name was too hard to pronounce no matter how many times Marco made me do it."

Law just shook his head and greeted Ace. When both aliens were by the door and familiarized with the brunet woman another unexpected person joined them. "Mademoiselle!"

The blond cook from yesterday suddenly came into view and straight to the historian. "Your beauty simply shines into my eyes! May I know a name of such a beautiful thing?"

Trafalgar was astonished. This guy was completely nutters. Was he so desperate to get laid or was there something wrong in his head? Law just hoped there aren't many females in the ship or they might get offended and no one really knows – and personally he doesn't want to know – what it could bring. He glanced up at the two alien males and saw them all tense – what was that about?

Robin lifted up her right hand and wiggled her fingers showing off a simple golden wedding band. "No matter how nice your words seem to be I'm a married woman and would appreciate if you would stop that."

Sanji immediately stopped fawning over the brunet female. "Oh. I'm sorry." Law couldn't help, but notice with a corner of his eyes how the alien duo seemed to relax. "I guess it's just an old habit… I grew up knowing that women should be appreciated and fawned over… got in a lot of trouble of that…" Sanji rubbed his head sheepishly. "Just smack me in the head if I try again…"

Robin chuckled in her hand and looked at the remaining males – both alien and not – with a knowing glance. "I'm sure there are more than one person who will take you up on that…"

Just as she said those words another person came into their view. This time it was another female, she had long ginger hair tied up in a high ponytail and unlike her fellow female she wore high class women suit. It also was black, with white shirt underneath. She looked composed and in a real business mode- certainly out of place in hangar full of all kind of mechanic workers, who did all kind of stuff that made them dirty…

Once stopped in front of them she warily eyed the two aliens – probably remembering the whole 'talk with me without me talking to you first and you're gonna be kicked out' thing – and extended her hand towards Robin. "I'm Nami."

The archeologist/historian smiled at the other female and shook her hand introducing herself. Just when Law thought it was getting to get awkward Luffy saved them all by jumping forward and introducing himself and everyone else with it.

After that it seemed as everyone had finally showed up, surprisingly leaving the five soliders – that were tailing Luffy and Ace – behind the six of them entered the space ship via constructed seemingly made of metal stairs.

The interior of the spaceship… Trafalgar was quite confused about it. Instead of surfaces covered in metal, plastic and/or wood they found that everything was… fluffy. Fluffy walls covered in seriously fluffy material, fluffy floor, fluffy ceiling. Even around the lamps on the walls and on the ceiling the casting was fluffy getting all the light quite dim because of that.

At least it wasn't pink. Law shuddered remembering the pink fluffy feathers of his father's favorite cloak. He used to hug him to death while wearing it when he was small and right now he hated everything pink and fluffy.

But luckily the fluffy material was brown, dark blue or even black – depending on the room. After some time someone finally asked _why_ everything was covered in eternal fluffiness. "So. Is it normal at your word for everything to be _fluffy_?"

Nami's question was immediately answered by grinning Luffy. "Nah, not really, but really, it depends on the person how you decorate your living place. Everything fluffy here is for us not to get hurt. The ship goes at quite high speeds and it doesn't always go forward, it makes turns and stuff, so when it does you can hit the wall, or any other surface quite hardly. Besides, it's fun bouncing off the walls, when you get bored."

Law blinked at the explanation. Most of it made sense, until the 'bouncing off the walls' comment. But the Luffy he had seen so far… Law wouldn't be surprised if the straw hat wearing male would bounce of the walls because he was bored.

They passed many turns and several staircases until they walked into quite wide space.

Once again Law found himself blinked not believing what he saw.

In the middle of the huge space stood a ship. Not a space ship, not an air ship, it was a simple ship. Like ship that went into water. And it wasn't some sort of high tech ship! It was quite simple wooden ship, with one mainmast and foremast.

Looking closer the ship seemed quite funny. The figure head was some sort of mix between a sunflower and a lion. The foremast had a huge crow nest and the whole ship surprisingly was painted mainly in yellow and red. The sails were rolled up and the ship was attached really strongly.

The ship seemed quite magnificent knowing it survived a trip on spaceship, but Trafalgar couldn't understand the reason it was here, or why it was wooden and had sails. Surely with a civilization like theirs, and having technology like theirs they could have built a ship out metal or even plastic or whatever other material they have there. Or is their wood stronger than the one on Earth…?

Another avalanche of questions invaded Law's mind. Just as some of questions are answered new ones always pop up. Law sighed, seriously. Could these aliens _stop_ raising him questions? He really needs that book about their world, culture and all other stuff they're gonna put there.

Luffy stopped by the ship and turned at the four humans. "This is Thousand Sunny – my baby. This traveled half of the Grand Line and almost whole new World!"

Law saw Ace roll his eyes and smack the smaller male. "Luffy, they don't know Grand Line nor New World – you telling them about that will say them nothing about how awesome your ship is and what awesome obstacles it came through." Ace looked at them. "To cut short the awesome story my brother has for you about his ship – this is Luffy's ship, he refused to go without it once he got to know that Earth has oceans. This ship is so important to him that he even slept in it during the journey. His whole crew did actually. Either way, let's go further."

The surgeon's head was locked on one thought from the whole speech. "You two are brothers?"

Ace blinked at him. "Well yea, grew up together and stuff, but we don't have any blood ties."

Trafalgar nodded. It was strange. To hear Ace call Luffy his brother. For some reason for a moment Law felt that it wasn't good for him – why? He wished he himself knew.

Getting his mind out of the uncalled gutter the surgeon started thinking over the other information he received while they once again started walking through the empty, fluffy corridors.

Luffy was a sailor of some kind. And from the way he boasted about how much his ship sailed through he had sailed quite a lot. Now that he thinks of it he was quite unhappy with Shanks being the captain of the ship, it probably came with the whole 'hard to work for a captain when you're one yourself' thing.

But the straw hat wearing male also doesn't look like the captain type… but who was Law to reprehend? He never saw Luffy steering a ship, maybe he's great at it? Maybe he doesn't even need to steer the ship, because maybe just like the spaceship - it looks simple, but actually hides surprises…

With all the thoughts running wild in his head Law didn't even noticed how they finally left the corridors and entered some light blue clearly sterile room with two people in it. The first one he knew – it was Marco. The blond was casually leaning on a desk, inspecting some folder in his hands.

The other male was… well in simple words HUGE. Probably more than two meters high with flaming red hair, intimidating posture, mountain of muscles and a FREAKING mechanic arm. He was leaning on the farther wall, wrapped in deep red _fur _– why the heck such a man whore a _fluffy fur_? – coat.

The said male was scowling at them with his hairless eyebrows, arms folded on his chest, eyes a little narrowed as he looked through the four of them – well, more specifically him and Sanji. When he seemed to be finished with his inspection, he very boldly turned his head away from them with a loud. "Tch."

Seriously. What was _up_ with these aliens and how different they were from each other? For them the phrase 'everyone is different' could be used on a brand new level.

Ace was the one to introduce their doctors. "So the big red mountain in the corner-" A loud 'Hey!' came from the red head at the mountain comment. "is Kid and as some of you know the blond is Marco."

As the introductions _once again_ took place Marco walked closer to them and when everyone knew everyone's names, the blond spoke. "The females will be going with me to the other lab and the males will be with Kid."

It seemed as the blond wasn't in a talking mood today, because without any other documents he turned around and left the room from the door at the other side of the room leaving the women to follow him. Once it were only the two humans and three aliens left Law looked at Kid with a vary gaze. "Is he really a licensed doctor who _knows_ what to do?"

Luffy chuckled and shrugged. "More or less."

Law groaned. "Please tell me you're kidding…"

The freckled male was the one to answer. "Well, he's one of few who knows how those things in the lab work, so yea, more or less."

Another groan left Law's lips. "Great, just great."

**A.N. Sorry I took so long to update! Had been **_**really **_**busy with the school ending, but now the lessons are over! Wooohooooooo! **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! ^-^**


	7. Time to Drop a Bomb

_Once it were only the two humans and three aliens left Law looked at Kid with a vary gaze. "Is he really a licensed doctor who knows what to do?"_

_Luffy chuckled and shrugged. "More or less."_

_Law groaned. "Please tell me you're kidding…"_

_The freckled male was the one to answer. "Well, he's one of few who knows how those things in the lab work, so yea, more or less."_

_Another groan left Law's lips. "Great, just great."_

Luffy felt like a ball of energy. Bright and warm, so heated he could radiate warmth. He was _that_ excited. He wanted to jump the walls and ceiling just because he could and because it was fun and didn't hurt him at all. He wanted to put Sunny into water and test this planet's oceans.

He had finally found his fated.

He couldn't put his excitement into words, there were so many positive emotions running wild in him he wasn't sure what to do. But at least he knew what he _shouldn't_ do… so he tried his best to avoid doing those forbidden actions… forbidden _for now_…

Luffy's attention was pulled over to Law as the taller male was taking of his shirt at the moment to put on a hospital garment. And bloody hell, Law had the coolest tattoos _ever_. Luffy had noticed (how he couldn't, spending half of his time around Law to simply stare at him) the tattoos on Law's arms and that they were exotically attractive.

But these…

These tattoos were absolutely awesome! The ornaments that came together in the middle of his chest and made a heart? They were gorgeous and all those other words Luffy didn't use in his vocabulary.

He noticed Law looking back at him grinned widely and waved. It only got an amused shake of the head, but Luffy was happy with that. After all, everything has a start and the fact that Law almost always had his attention focused on Luffy helped the later loads.

The straw hat wearing male sighed happily. As far as he knew Law he enjoyed the other's company greatly, if the surgeon wasn't his fated already he would have befriended him either way. But he knew what Law was, so there was no need, he (Luffy) actually didn't feel like befriending anyone other after meeting Traffy…

Luffy thought of himself as truly lucky for meeting Law so soon after landing, they never guessed that it would be so easy. Three of their fated already were in facility, of course Ace had still to meet his, but his instincts told him his also was within the building…

Kid started up the strange machine thingies which in return started beeping and doing whatever cool machine thingies did. Luffy watched mesmerized as Law got under different scans and wondered if he will be able to put human inside of his ship… he would love to show the other around his ship…

Suddenly Shanks strode in the room with amused smile on his lips. The red head without thinking turned straight at the spot where Luffy and Ace were watching the two fated going through all sorts of medical technology.

"So. They finally mustered enough courage to ask some simple questions. I want you Luffy to take Ace and Franky with you and go down to the Earth people facility"

Luffy tilted his head. "Can I answer any question they give me?"

Shanks thought about it for a moment before answering. "No, don't tell them about the connection yet. That basically means not telling them about the exact reason we're here too. I doubt they will ask about our strengths yet, but if they do – don't answer. Anything else – you've got a green card for that."

The shortest out of trio laughed. "Picking up phrases from this planet already?" Shanks only shrugged. "Okay then, I'm gonna inform Kid that he will have to bring them back and we can go."

With these words the cheerful male detached himself from the wall he was leaning on and almost skipped his step to the red head. "Hey Kid!"

Both Kid and Law who was being scanned at the moment by the said red head turned their heads at the straw hat wearing male. "What?" Huffed the red head.

"I need to answer some questions to people down there, so I will probably need you to bring them down yourself."

Kid scoffed and looked down at Law. "I'm almost finished with this one, wait a minute and you will be able to take this one with you." The almost-doctor looked up at Sanji. "The blond is quite feisty. And afraid of needles." That earned a quite chuckle from Law and a loud laugh from Luffy. "I will probably need Zoro here to distract him, send him here as you go out, will you?"

Luffy grinned. "Sure, thanks Kid."

Once back to the waiting Ace and Shanks Luffy informed the two of them of Kid's conditions. Shanks answer was a shrug of shoulder. "It's fine with me, maybe if he gets to know that information from a first source and early upon this game of hide and seek we play with these humans he will be more open and understandable about this whole thing…"

The trio waited for several minutes until Law once again changed his clothes and approached them. Without another word Ace detached himself from the wall and started walking leaving Law and Luffy follow after him while Shanks stayed in the infirmary.

"What kind of questions do they want you to answer?"

Luffy shrugged at Law as his response. "Dunno, I know which ones' I can answer and which ones' I can't that's it." For a moment silence stood between them. "You want to come?"

Traffy looked seriously surprised by the offer. "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?"

The straw hat wearing male shook his head. "Nah, at least I will have one friendly face there. Besides they can't really forbid me bringing anyone, Shanks explained it as something among the lines 'be nice to your guests'. Well I think it was between those lines…"

Law shook his head amused. "Are we going there immediately or will we be doing some detour?"

The alien male grinned. "In a matter of fact we will, Shanks told me to take a crew member from our ship who still haven't left it…"

With those words leaving Luffy's mouth the trio reached big closed metal door from which they could hear loud noises of something hard being cut. Ace banged at the door loudly, but with no answer he simply opened the door and strode in with the brunets following him silently.

There, in the middle of the workshop, stood a big metal saw working full on and cutting some sort of metal joists. What really caught Law's attention was not the size of the metal pieces or the saw, but the man working by there. The first thing that he saw was a wave of rich blue electric hair on a medium sized head.

What he saw second were huge, round red metallic robot shoulders and following metal rectangular arms with stars in the middle. The guy had incredibly small legs for such a body and wore only a speedo and Hawaiian shirt – where did he even get one? - which really didn't look respectably and more pervertish… (It's not a word, I know…)

As the guy saw them walk in he stopped the saw and took the protection mask from his face showing the metal nose and eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. "It's SUPER to see you guys here! And what is your name lil' dude?"

Law frowned – he was neither little nor 'dude' – this guys was clearly nuts, along with everyone else on this ship…

"Hey Franky! This is Traffy Law!" Luffy turned at the surgeon. "Traffy, this is our mechanic – Franky!"

Being the educated male that he was, Law nodded in the approaching mechanic's direction. "Nice to meet you."

The blue haired half-robot – or whatever he actually was – threw the rag he had been wiping his hands of away and tilted his head while looking at them. "So what's up captain?"

Luffy's wide grin made Law wonder how it was possible, in the end he wrote it off as an alien thing. "You're gonna get off the ship with us! Be my back support and all that, they gonna ask questions!"

Franky grinned back, but not so widely – maybe the impossible wide grins were just Luffy's feature? – and made some super weir pose in which he leaned to right and folded his forearms next to each other. "SUPER!"

And that was it.

They just left the workshop with this time Luffy and Law leading and Ace together with Franky following them and chatting about something they called 'The Range of Fire They Could Produce' – nothing Law could understand so he just ignored them.

This time their journey lasted for barely a couple of minutes and they were back into the huge open space with the ship. Only this time it wasn't empty. On the deck there stood two people – Zoro and some guy in black suit, black wavy hair and a white pigeon on his shoulder.

Seeing them the straw hat wearing male jumped up and waved. "Hi Lucci! Zoro! Kid said he needs you in the infirmary! Sanji is just like you – afraid of needles!" Law saw the black haired male – probably Lucci if that greeting wasn't for the pigeon, you could never know with Luffy – smirk and Zoro groan. "And yea! Lucci, could you show Zoro the way, I'm afraid that if gets lost Kid is gonna leave and then Marco will have to look after him and we both know he's irritated!"

All of that message could have been said in a normal voice as the ship wasn't that high up for the two on deck not to hear, but for reason Luffy himself most probably didn't know he shouted. Law for some reason had an urge to scold Luffy about not shouting, but stopped himself – why did he care? Let the boy get a sore throat, maybe he would have to visit his infirmary and he would have another chance to see him…

…

And for some reason Law found himself caring. Caring that Luffy would visit him. Damn that alien.

It turned out that through all his musings the two from the deck had left and themselves were entering the fluffy corridors once again. This time he dared himself to ask a question he was eager to ask from the moment he heard that 'Luffy and his crew slept on the ship'.

"So how many people from your crew flew with you here?"

Luffy turned at him, blinked and a beautiful, truthful smile graced his lips. "All of it actually. All six of them. Though Kid is convinced he's not part of the crew and that he's just 'tagging along' I say he's in_ denial_…"

Law nodded absentmindedly, thinking through every alien he met and which one of them could be part of Luffy crew. "Is it common then? Being a sailor in your world?"

Immediately Law noticed Luffy biting his tongue as he was trying not to say something, in the end he talked as he suddenly brightened up. "Well, most of us sail through seas, how else would we get from on island to other?"

This grabbed surgeon's attention. "Is there no main land in your world? Only islands?"

Luffy tapped his chin and then shook his head. "Well, we do have Redline, it kind of crosses our world in half – it separates Grandline from New World… but there's almost nothing there from what I've heard, never been there myself."

After another turn they were finally at the spaceship door and exiting it. As the quartet entered the hangars guards immediately started following them. Walking through the working people really got Franky's attention and he seemed eager to look around, but held himself from doing that. Meanwhile the people who were working there started noticing what Franky had been made of, because he truly doubted that Franky's skin was metal from birth – if he was born at all.

As they exited the hangar they were approached by a slim, somewhat dark skinned teenager with a really long nose and long, curly black hair tied in the back. He wore the black employee uniform. As he saw the four of them he smiled at them. "Hey Luffy! I was chosen to bring you!"

Luffy grinned back in return. "Hey Usopp, that's great!-…"

Whatever else was said was lost to Law's ears as he studied the strange looking newcomer. Trafalgar wondered when had Luffy met him and when had he given him the friend pass. The straw hat wearing teen seemed not to waste time. For some reason Law felt put out because of that. The strange stirring feeling was back at the pit of his stomach.

Soon they entered spacious conference room with tables put in circle and five men sitting there, six more soliders were guarding the door next to the sitting men and the door through which they just walked in. With a wave Usopp left, leaving the three aliens and one human at the mercy of possible politics.

The same guy from yesterday's translation – what was his name? Kevin? – was sitting in the middle and smiling at them politely. Even if one of the five noticed Law being there and were surprised by it stayed quiet and didn't coment it. Law was congratulating them in his mind for such a feast as Franky was quite a sight to see and they didn't even blink twice about, what to talk about _him _then.

Kevin swept his hand towards the free chairs gesturing them to sit. Once they were sitting – Luffy and Ace in the middle and Law next to Luffy while Franky sat next to Ace – he smiled once again. "We invited you to ask a few things and we're very glad that you've agreed on answering them."

Luffy's only answer being 'Sure' the politic continued. "So our scientists were wondering… if you could let us scan a female from your ship, or if you don't have any, if we could get any medical data about them…?"

Law snorted in his mind. He was supposed to be the one wondering here, not some scientists… those politics just wanted to see an alien woman…

For some reason the question was amusing for Luffy as he laughed. "Unfortunately, there are no such things as 'female' in our ship, or our world."

Trafalgar felt his body freeze, Luffy surely didn't mean there was no opposite sex…

Kevin frowned. "Well, how do you call the opposite sex, then…?"

Once again a bout of laughter, only this time Franky joined Luffy in the laughter – Ace only seemed to have an amused smile on his face. The straw hat wearing male shook his head. "There is no 'opposite sex' in our world. We had no idea there could be one until we got information about your world… there is solely one gender from where we come, in humans, animals or plants."

All of the humans in the room were frozen in shock – even the guards – this was not possible, wasn't it?

An Asian looking man from Kevin's left asked the next question. "So… so how do you procreate…?"

Luffy glanced at Ace and with a sigh the freckled male started his explanation. "Each of our bodies are both able to bear children and to impregnate. The party to bear children only depends on the couple's decisions. There is total equality at that. There's an organ in our bodies, near the tailbone and prostate, which the partner impregnates and a little boy starts growing there. So yea, there is no 'other' gender in our world…"

**A.N. And that's children is how you were born… :D just kidding, dropped a bomb here, didn't I?**

**I have to tell you – there won't be any real Mpreg in this story, so if you're uncomfortable with it – relax, I won't be writing about that – you hear me Mpreg fans?! No asking for kiddies!**

**One more thing before I go – I'm going on vacation. Leaving on Saturday and don't know when I will come back… :D nah, just messing with ye, probably be back after a week or a week and a half. We will be traveling by car through Europe – you know that continent, right? – to Croatia. So no real internet – or even computer – there… **

**See you when I'm back!**

**With love**

**-Sun**


	8. Lets Just Fill Everything Up

_All of the humans in the room were frozen in shock – even the guards – this was not possible, wasn't it?_

_An Asian looking man from Kevin's left asked the next question. "So… so how do you procreate…?"_

_Luffy glanced at Ace and with a sigh the freckled male started his explanation. "Each of our bodies are both able to bear children and to impregnate. The party to bear children only depends on the couple's decisions. There is total equality at that. There's an organ in our bodies, near the tailbone and prostate, which the partner impregnates and a little boy starts growing there. So yea, there is no 'other' gender in our world…"_

Law stared at Luffy – because he certainly wasn't gapping, that was so below him – did that mean that this seemingly reckless teenager male could produce such a delicate thing as life? Suddenly in his mind there was a view of Luffy grinning happily with a baby in his arms – yea, he certainly could…

The surgeon wasn't the only one with the lack of words. The five officials couldn't believe what they heard ether. They were watching Ace and in their eyes you could clearly see the plead for someone to laugh and tell them this was just a very good thought joke. There couldn't be such a thing like a planet with only one gender, could there…?

Unfortunately for them no one laughed and after several minutes of intense staring they understood that for now they will have to do with that.

Luffy finally noticing that his fated was staring turned his head at Law and grinned at him widely. Law from small age could be proud of good memory and quick realization – that's how he became a doctor at such a young age after all. So his brain quickly stored the new information for a later time when he will be able to freak out.

The next thing his fantastic brain did was jump to new conclusions. Where they running out of males in their planet so they came here to kidnap some as sperm donors? Had everyone interbred so much that abnormalities spread? So they sent the last decent looking men to bring back new people? Or maybe they will simply add sperm among the things they want to exchange…?

Law's thoughts were interrupted as the middle official spoke. "And how… how is this going to change our treaties…?"

Luffy ended his staring at Law to answer that question with a shrug. "Nothing is gonna change. You asked if you could examine other gender, we explained why you couldn't. Of course if you want more examinations for us we will gladly participate."

With nothing else to say Kevin nodded. As on cue the three aliens stood up. "So we will be going then." Ace said as he pushed away his chair.

Luffy grinned and added. "Yea, there's a planet to explore, new people to meet…"

Remembering with who he came here Law also stood up and with a nod to the still shocked officials followed after three aliens. Once out Law grabbed Luffy's arm for one final confirmation. "It's not a joke, right?"

The other brunet nodded his head. "Yes, it's the truth."

Law nodded and released Luffy's arm, unconsciously caressing it with his thumb before completely releasing. "Alright. They will need some time to think over that information before they do anything, so they won't be kicking you out of here any time soon… though from the very beginning we knew you were aliens, just because you look the same doesn't mean everything was going to be the same…"

The tattooed surgeon knew he was beginning to ramble, but that was just his brain working automatically. "It's just so easy to forget that when we talk…"

A small hand landed on his shoulder. "It's fine Law, you know, you're kind of alien for me to, as it is strange for you it is strange for me. Only that you know your own planet and what to expect in it, meanwhile I can get surprised by simplest things."

Everything suddenly cleared in Law's head after these words. Luffy was telling the true, he wasn't the only one stunned by everything, the difference was how Luffy took things in. The smaller male was far more acceptable than him. "You're right."

With that thought magically cleaning his mind into a normal state Trafalgar became aware of his surroundings and how Ace and Franky were waiting for them a little further away. As if they were giving them privacy, as if it was Luffy's right to make him feel at ease with them once again. Maybe it was? He didn't know anything about their politics, maybe with him being the one to give the friend pass he was now responsible for him…?

Flicking his eyes on his smaller companion Law smiled a little. "Now that I know what that organ does I will go researching our scans, I want to see how it all works."

Luffy chuckled and slipped his arm of Law's shoulder. "That's more like the Traffy I know! Let's go, let's go! I hadn't had the chance to explore your lab yet!"

The two of them started walking and the surgeon had a feeling this was not going to end well, because as far as he knew Luffy 'exploring' his lab wouldn't be fun for him. At all.

(fear for this line, as it will come at night and will appear in your dreams!)

It truly was a catastrophe. It was Dr. Kureha who kicked out the sugar high – or Law at least hoped it was that reason Luffy was more active than he had seen before, which wasn't much – alien. Miraculously he haven't broken anything, only made a load of useless scans of his hand, tons of copies of his own face by the copy machine and turned on every machine he could find.

It was a truly learning experience he had to admit – now he knew that Luffy + exploring was equal to catastrophe waiting to happen. He vowed to never let Luffy 'explore' in places he had his own belongings and distract him from it anyway possible.

Now that there were no distractions, he could tell Dr. Kureha his new knowledge and once again to get used to this fact. He knew he shouldn't be bothered so much as a scientist of sorts as it _was_ possible and he had at least eight aliens to prove it. But a world without a touch of a female? It was somehow unimaginable.

If it was some sort of ridiculous cartoon that planet would have probably be announced 'men heaven' or some similar crap. But it wasn't, it was real life, in which women made men more sensible, where because of women there were a lot of things invented that men used. This fact just made their words so _different_ it made him dizzy. The aliens were similar to Earth people, but had a completely different world and the more he thought about it the more puzzle pieces he could add to the puzzle he had made out of the whole alien thing.

If a man didn't have a woman in his life who would fuss around him and who would take care of him or would remind him of sentimental value as it was common with a lot of men these day according to research then it meant that men there always took care of themselves. And had their 'manly' urges more developed and not suppressed as here. Of course if their brain work was truly the same and thinking about life was as similar.

It all lead to a thought that physical strength meant a lot there. And he probably had proof for that. Zoro being a swordsman, Ace clearly seen muscle mass, the muscled body he noticed Luffy having. Kid's large body and Franky's seemingly armored state. Wars – or fights, he didn't know – were probably common there.

Getting to this conclusion Law started to get it in normal order and write it down on his report he was making about aliens and their behavior similarities to Earthlings.

He looked at the seemingly completely out of it conclusion among all the medical ones and couldn't help, but grin, his own brain workings sometimes amazed himself. Well, he _was _a prodigy, it would be a shame to waste all of that useful brain mass by doing nothing.

Pushing his finished report aside Law's thought went back to the one object they strayed to think about these days – aliens and more focused – Luffy. Even though all aliens were enigmas in their own rights, Luffy was the one he interacted he most. Why was that?

Thinking back Luffy was the most vigorous of the five original aliens, he was the one to do things first, he talked with him first, came to him first. He seemed to like to start things himself and not wait around for others, he was the person who would appreciate quick thinking and a mind that could keep up with his sudden jumping subjects thing. In all the chatter Law had heard Luffy did that often.

Filling up his personal, in mind report – he would never give anyone else – Law tried to discover any other traits about Luffy that weren't so obvious. He wasn't that good with authorities, he would make a conclusion that maybe they didn't make such a big deal of authorities, if he didn't know better.

Other alien had held their respectful distance and now Law knew that the thing with Luffy jumping up to greet the person greeting him wasn't planned, it was just Luffy being his boisterous, energetic and free care self. Did that mean he simply didn't have manners? Or that he didn't respect it? The others didn't seem too respectful either, but they were polite at least? Was there something wrong with authorities at their world?

Getting back to the topic of Earth authorities, they weren't meddling too much with his work – surprisingly. But it could be just father stepping down on his superiors not to push him. Law wouldn't write it off as something his father wouldn't do. Because he would. And with big glee that his 'little boy' was so important people wanted to prevent him from properly working.

The surgeon glanced up, or it could be something Dr. Kureha had said or done, he knew next to nothing about her after all. She could have enough power to keep all prying politicians away, or they could be afraid of het temperament and keeping away knowing what's best for them. Though, he shouldn't write off the chance that they were much busier with the team analyzing alien behavior from all those cameras in the corridors.

No one should really know that there were 'teams' working in here, but really, if you were here – you knew it. It was kind of the point of being here and no one here was stupid enough to believe otherwise. Of course he would be much happier to actually _know_ what those teams results were, maybe he should do some snooping around? Well, more like ask the right person for the right thing and then wait to get the results…

After several moments of considering that Law decided against it – he knew way more about the aliens already then all those teams who didn't have any direct contact and haven't witnessed their craziness firsthand.

Trafalgar looked around the temporary lab trying to get back to analyzing the aliens with the new information, but failing miserably as he wondered how much longer he will stay here. The facility was a really expensive thing, and even though all countries had put money in it. It was still an expensive thing to keep, especially when there seemed no apparent reason for it, the aliens hadn't declared war, had almost no differences from them and were really cooperative.

Now that he thought about it, Law understood that it was only second day since the aliens landed. And being on the 'front lines' made him feel like this was so normal. But there wasn't even fucking forty eight hours since they landed! Okay, it was, he was over reacting about that, but still!

How could he already be so accustomed to them, so relaxed? How could he know all of this was real? All of this seemed to look like a work of fiction the more time flew by. It was just so strange. At this moment for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wrap his mind around it.

A thick folder fell on Law's desk finally bringing him out of the land of thinking. "I see you've finished your report boy, bring them to the responsible politician and wait for further orders."

Law looked up at the stern face of Dr. Kureha and nodded. "Yes Dr. Kureha."

The old woman nodded at him and after grabbing her handbag from her desk vacated the lab. Trafalgar glanced at the folder on top of his and tried to choose whatever he should open it or not. In the end choosing to be a professional, surgeon stood up from his table, grabbed the folders and left the lab without locking it. People here knew better then to steal with the security like they had here, the consequences would be the most unfortunate.

With those not-so-fun thoughts in his head Law strolled down the corridor not aware of the cameras that were following his and other two males' every step. People were behind them watching them and evaluating their personalities, making countless background checks and making sure everything was in check. Neither of the three were aware yet, and the authorities were happy to keep it that way.

**A.N. Hey there! I'm back here too! :}**

**I need to tell you till I haven't forgotten 'cause I always do, I have a poll on my profile! It asks what you would like to read after dis story is finished!**

**I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter, things are gonna pick up a bit from the next cahpter once again! ^-^**


	9. Don't Want to Go

_With those not-so-fun thoughts in his head Law strolled down the corridor not aware of the cameras that were following his and other two males' every step. People were behind them watching them and evaluating their personalities, making countless background checks and making sure everything was in check. Neither of the three were aware yet, and the authorities were happy to keep it that way._

It was a big misunderstanding to say that Law wasn't shocked. He felt like the sentence he just heard was out of space, not real, he must have dreamt it, hadn't he? There could be no way that this politician could be doing this…

The words still echoed in his head. "Next orders? There are none, you've finished what you were invited here for, the bus – if you don't have a car – will make a trip tomorrow to the neighboring town at twelve am sharp. Please inform Dr. Kureha too."

And that was it. With those words his stay in here had ended. Just a moment ago he was surprised how easily he had fitted in and now he was being sent home?! He didn't want to leave yet. He was enjoying this, interacting with aliens, getting to know them, their secrets and differences. It was fascinating to learn about something that hasn't been studied yet, but could make such big difference in the world.

And he was being sent HOME. Just when he got one mystery opened, just when he became most interested in all of them, when he was on the peak of the curiosity hill they were sending him away.

Law was fuming and he wasn't sure what he should do. What he wouldn't do was calling his father, no, that man would interrogate him and would later ask a payment for such favor, bastard. And with throwing that out of his list there wasn't much he could do. He wouldn't step on his pride and ask anyone else for help and with this project being financed by all countries it would be smart not to anger them.

That meant he _was_ going home.

Trafalgar rubbed his face, for some reason he hoped he will be able to see the aliens one last time in life before leaving, he would be able to say goodbye. The surgeon sighed, he usually wasn't so sentimental, Luffy must have rubbed off on him. Law wasn't sure if he wanted it – the sentiment – go away, it would be a reminder of them…

Opening door to his room Law flopped down on the bed feeling really tired, after all, he didn't have much sleep last night and today was extremely eventful day too. Glancing at his phone watch Law winced, it was half past nine and he hadn't eaten dinner yet, that wasn't healthy.

Sighing Law took off his shoes and sweater and snuggled under the covers, damn the health, he needed more sleep then food. With his choice made he fell into deep sleep he needed so much.

(I bet you didn't wait for this line, but look – here it is!)

Law felt miserable for a number of reasons. First of them would be that he slept off way too long, for more than freaking twelve hours which led to the state of his tired body, seriously sleep was such a complicated thing… Second would be the same reason he was brooding around yesterday – he was leaving in about an hour. Third reason he was miserable came from the second – yesterday he forgot to inform Dr. Kureha of their next 'orders' and when he did inform her half an hour ago he got a beating for not informing her earlier.

So yea, he wasn't happy, _at all_.

Trafalgar took a bite of his scrambled eggs and started slowly chewing. For some reason having his brain working so much in these two days while trying to figure out these aliens made him more alive than ever. Now thinking about going back to the hospital and going back to operating people wasn't as appealing as it used to be.

Maybe he should get vacation? Taking another bite Law decided to do just that, he wouldn't be able to concentrate either way, better off not ruining someone's life with a failed operation. But what will he _do_ during his free time? Brood around about the unfairness of life some more? Sighing Law took yet another bite, maybe he will be able to un-brood during that time?

Suddenly his table shook as _someone_ flopped down on the chair next to his and almost threw his tray on the table. Law glanced at grinning Luffy and saw as Zoro joined them at the table sitting right in front of Luffy. Swallowing his bite Law greeted the two aliens. "Hello Luffy, Zoro."

The green haired alien nodded and started eating, eyes concentrating on something behind them, turning around he noticed Sanji whirling around the food trays in the back. Deciding not to question it he turned back to Luffy who with shining eyes was already going on a tirade about what he wants to see in Earth and what he believes to be 'extremely awesome'.

"…-and I think of trying out those 'all you can eat' buffets! But to get to them we have to get permission to wander about your planet and we will have to wait some time before we get those…" Law just nodded not feeling in the mood to chat, Luffy noticed that and slightly frowned. "You seem in a bad mood, why?"

Straightforward. Luffy never beat around the bush, Law knew he preferred this kind of Luffy, he would have no idea what to do if the little alien was as silent as Zoro, though they probably wouldn't be interacting if that was the case… remembering the question Law sighed. "It seems that my work here is done. My superiors are sending me and Dr. Kureha home as we finished our work with your physical examination."

"Ehhhhhh?!" Luffy pouted while frowning. "That's not fair! Traffy is very fun to talk with!"

Law smiled at the seemingly younger male's reaction, he was such a kid. "It is, but that was the reason I was invited here and there is no reason for me to stay anymore." Pushing his empty plate away Law stood, suddenly feeling quite empty, with a sad smile on his lips he took the empty plate. "It was nice meeting you two, say my goodbyes to others' too."

With a small nod of his head Law left the table with a very sad Luffy and thoughtful swordsman. If the surgeon would have looked back he would have seen as Luffy's almost teary eyes suddenly were filled with determination. If he would have seen that Law would have probably wondered what the alien was so determined about and would have known that this definitely wasn't their last meeting. But as Law was feeling too grim to dare and look back at the most interesting person he had ever met he didn't know that.

(and this line indicates the change of viewpoint! Don't tell me that I didn't warn ya!)

Luffy was angry, but his usually silent brain was calming down his anger with very smart facts and reason why Law was leaving and why he – Law – could stay. But that didn't mean he wasn't even a little bit disappointed on how short his time with Traffy was cut. Didn't like it at all. And he was going to do something about it.

With vague plan forming in his brunet hair covered head Luffy quickly shoveled his food down his throat while trying to look like the amount of food he could tuck in was normal. When he felt just a little bit full he grabbed his best friend and first mate by the hand and dragged of back to the spaceship. If he wanted to stay with Law he needed help from his brother and others'.

Once back in the ship he quickly barged in the meeting room where all aliens – beside him and Zoro – were having a meeting about their fated.

"…-and he didn't even glance at me!" Ace was furiously rambling about something but stopped as he saw his little brother barge in. "Luffy? Is something wrong?"

The smallest boy nodded and slumped down on the smallest chair. "Yea, Traffy's leaving, he said his work here was done, so they're sending him home…"

Shanks looked thoughtful. "That's a bother, who will we send you to, when you get annoying?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring Luffy's angry shout Shanks joking face fell. "But it really isn't pleasant, your bond just begun…"

Luffy chewed on his lips but decided to speak even if it will lead to a lecture. "Maybe we could show them that they haven't examined us fully yet…?"

This time before Shanks could say anything Marco calmly shook his head. "I know how much you want to keep him here, but that isn't an opinion here, we will keep it under wraps as long as possible."

The teenager sighed, took of the seastone bracelet and stretched more than it should have been possible. Silence fell into the room as everyone tried to think of a solution. Ace started flicking his fingers making fire balls and then flicking fingers again and extinguishing them. The silence didn't last long as a voice from the far side of the room came to them. "Maybe we should simply rush the already started plans?"

The occupant of the room came from his corner where he had been sitting the whole time watching the meeting amused. The man turned his hook and inspected it with a care. "How many of you know your fated is in the facility and haven't met him?"

Franky raised his hand. "I was planning on visiting the hangars today were I feel my pull."

Crocodile nodded and put a cigar in his mouth. A small ball of flames immediately met the end of it lighting it up, the bulky man nodded at Ace direction thanking him. "How many of you had given the friend pass?"

Three of five people with fated in facility raised their hands. "Get on with it then. Luffy we need more trusted people with friends' pass, not all of our fated are here, I know you're the best character judge, so with this free time on your hands you should be able to do this, right?"

Luffy nodded eagerly, at least he will have something to do without Traffy there. Crocodile looked around the room. "Does everybody agree with this plan of action?"

Everyone nodded except for Chopper who shakily raised his hove feeling a little shy. "I've got the results from the two scans, can we discuss them here?"

Getting an approving nod the little reindeer started off talking about the nonexistent differences between males and how different women are.

(Once again – time skip line!)

Luffy was sitting on his bed in his special 'captain's room' that Franky mounted before departure to Earth. Sunny was bigger now than before – ready to hold the new crewmembers they would definitely have. Of course there was a chance that their fated wouldn't want to sail with them, but Luffy was sure that those he had me so far seemed like the type he could convince to join him.

The straw hat wearing male gently brushed his hand through the double bed sheets'. Ever since he got his room in a third mast Franky build and a room very similar to crow's nest he had been feeling lonely. He was far from his crew and his fated was yet to join him in his chambers…

He was feeling kind of nostalgic though Luffy wasn't sure why, probably because it way more complicated than it was supposed to be. Other people didn't have to convince their fated that they're destined to be together since the beginning of time. Other people didn't have to beat around the bush once meeting their fated, you would just start a relationship, here Law didn't know anything about it…

Though he didn't have it as bad as Brook and Chopper… Chopper originally being a reindeer was doubtful to find a fated once he comes of age and Brook's died years ago and he isn't able to die with the devil fruit power of his. Luffy as their captain hoped that they would find some sort of solution.

Lying down on the bed Luffy wondered how long it will be before he'll be able to share his bed. A ball of anticipation formed in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't wait. But he had to, good thing he knew it was worth it.

**A.N. As promised I gift this chapter to my faithful reader and great friend ****cruelisnightmere****. I hope you enjoyed it dear! n-n**

**Now, have everybody enjoyed this chapter? Said it will begin picking up a bit! Few small mines found here, I hope you enjoyed them! Explained a bit about fated too, figured there wasn't enough information 'bout them… :D**

**Yea, figured I should mention – next few chapters are gonna be cut scenes with different aliens meeting their fated. I need four of them and I have plot for three so far so we will see how it will turn out – hope to see you soon! :}**


	10. Cut Scene 2: ZoSan, Part I

_Cut Scene 2: ZoSan, Part I_

Zoro wasn't sure what to think about his fated. Sanji was annoying, strong willed, stubborn, sexy as hell, impatient and determined person. Zoro found more similar traits with him than anyone else he ever met. Though he could probably say that he was happy about Sanji being his fated – there were no questions if he liked him, Sanji was his _fated_ of course he likes him – he couldn't stand someone as Luffy to accompany him through life…

The green haired man stopped in front of the med bay and ran his hand through his hair. How will Sanji react with seeing him there? Will he start throwing insults? Even though he enjoyed their banter, being cursed by your one and only love is quite hurtful – especially because he doesn't know if the blond really thinks that way, or if he's just in denial…

Opening the door the swordsman was ready to hear insults or something matching the cook's temper, but there was no such thing. Sanji was sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed, warily eyeing Kid sitting by his table at the beginning of the sad bed. Hearing the door open Sanji's eyes shot towards them and once seeing Zoro lit up such a reaction almost made the swordsman's heart sing with happiness – so the blond does feel something for him!

"Moss-brain? What is it time for your daily brain moss check up?"

Defense mechanism… Kid took out a needle and fighting the need to gulp Zoro started walking towards Sanji. "Funny seeing you here, have you decided to try out alien technologies to get that swirly eyebrow away?"

The blond frowned – quite cutely in Zoro's opinion – and didn't even notice as Kid took his arm and got it ready for a needle. "I'm almost sure that the friends' pass _you_ gave me brought me here Moss-brain."

Seeing the needle almost at Sanji's skin Zoro quickly shot back. "Really? Then now I'm sure you're here for us to research that strange phenomenon you call your eyebrows…"

The blond was just about to say something too, but he suddenly flinched and looked down at the arm with a needle at the moment drawing blood and hen narrowing his eyes glanced at smirking Zoro. "Bastard."

Zoro's smirk widened. "Is this all Kid?"

The red head nodded then looked at Sanji as he was just one big insect and sneered. "Take the blonde away before he fills his panties because he saw another needle."

Sanji looked so deeply offended that Zoro had to bite his lip not to laugh. "C'mon cook, can't stand there all day." He informed Sanji who still stared at the turned Kid's back.

The blond shook himself out of the humiliation and turned to the neatly put pile of his clothing.

(This line was almost forgotten! Such a shame!)

Once out of the med bay, Zoro dared himself to start the conversation. "So do you have any good alcohol stashed anywhere?"

Sanji glanced at Zoro from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't… what? Want to raid it?"

The green haired male shrugged. "Maybe I want, maybe I don't."

Both of them glanced at each other at the same time and as their eyes met both broke out into huge grins. "So at what exactly do you specialize in, cook?"

Sanji's grin widened. "In full meal which for not educated people means: (**A.N. I have no idea what that means, I'm just gonna guess…**) cold snack, soup, hot meal and, of course, dessert."

Zoro's grin widened. "So you know the best snack to any beverage?"

The blond chuckled. "You were just itching to ask that, weren't you?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Didn't consider the possibility of me just being nice?"

Sanji's teasing smile fell a little. "Well, for your information beer is the best with chips… which you probably don't know… or with cold meal in hot weather. It also sits nice with fast food, which I hope you never try, or if you do it better be homemade, or even better made by me.

Wine is the best with a full course romantic dinner, a simple easy meal or with sweets. It also tastes nice with southern delicacy such as olives, citrus fruits, cheese. I doubt you will ever drink champagne and even if you do people drink it on occasions and usually with sweets.

Everything stronger then that is usually being drunk after meals and most of the time with ice. Light snacks are recommended, but not necessary. Though vodka is kind of an exception with being drunk with meat and heavy meals."

Small whistle was heard ad Zoro grinned at Sanji. "You really know your thing…"

Blond man threw a glare at his companion. "Of course I do, I'm a professional after all." A small silence followed, but this time for Zoro's surprise it was the slightly shorter male who spoke. "Is your hair natural green or do you dye it anyway?"

Zoro brushed his hand through his green strands. "Natural. I was born with this color."

Sanji was about to throw an insult but kept himself from doing so unnecessary. "Is such a color common? I noticed just how red Kid's and Shanks' hair are, are they real too?'

"Green isn't common, but bright hair color isn't rare."

The blond hummed. "I do wonder how genes like that came to be, truly fascinating…"

Zoro had to stop his heart from starting beating faster, he couldn't betray to the cook that he was happy – so happy – with the face the blond was making as he slowly lifted up one of his green locks. They were just at the entrance standing in front of each other and Zoro couldn't help but feel hopeful. His fated was touching him and he wished – wished so much it could hurt – that he could touch back.

But it wasn't time, the blond wouldn't understand, he had to wait.

(line. You know what that means! Tiiiiiiiiime skip!)

Sanji was strangely content as he went around the kitchen making various dishes that were his specialty. Maybe it was because he was just in a _freaking_ alien ship? Maybe his strange not anger filled conversation with the swordsman later? Nah, that couldn't be it.

Pushing those _ridiculous_ thoughts aside Sanji quickly called for a break and went out through the kitchen door to outside of facility. Taking out his cigarette he took a deep inhale of cigarette smoke enjoying the relaxation that went through his body.

Suddenly he saw a gobsmacked Usopp walking not far from him, knowing this might be amusing Sanji approached the unsuspicious worker and blew a cloud of smoke in his face making his long nosed friend to cough. "Damn it Sanji! Don't do that!"

The cook smirked. "Your own fault walking around like your crush just burned your favorite teddy bear."

Usopp blinked several times. "I wish that was it." The worker's voice was silent, but emotions clearly seeped through it. "Did you know they could have children?"

Sanji laughed, this was it? "Of course I do! Did someone just gave you a talk about birds and bees and now you're shocked out of your hair because you came from _there_?"

But Usopp didn't blush as Sanji thought he would be, instead he gave him a disbelieving look. "I heard that talk ages ago you moron! That's not what I'm talking about!"

Feeling slightly insulted the blond frowned. "Then what _are _you talking about?"

The long nosed male gulped. "They. The aliens. Apparently their race consists of only one gender and all of them are able to have children, well, little boys in their case…"

Sanji blinked once. Then twice. "You're kidding, right?"

Usopp shook his head. "No, no I'm not, though I _wish_ it was a joke, how is it even possible?!"

With Usopp starting to ramble about how impossible it was Sanji's thoughts went into a completely different direction. More specifically – Zoro. And how would the stupid Marimo look with a pregnant belly, without even realizing Sanji's cheeks went bright red and he started banishing such thoughts out of his head.

Why did he care?!

Trying to calm down and forget the image that for some reason was very enjoyable. But how he should react to such knowledge? Tease Zoro about it?

NO. No, no, no, no…

Bad idea, he was embarrassed to just _think _about it, he wouldn't be able to mention it without going red… Ignore it? Hell yea. That seemed like the best course of action, if you can't speak about it – forget it.

With a firm decision made Sanji pushed the images and information down to the furthest corners of his own brain. And labeled that section 'For Future Use'.

(So yea, I have to explain how particularly this line works, right? Well, it's another time skip!)

Sanji was making down the corridor towards his room not feeling that tired because he hadn't worked full shift when he noticed Zoro wandering around the corridors, scowling at the walls like they've done something terrible to him.

He couldn't help it, he _had_ to approach the poor wandering Marimo who looked like a lost puppy. "Marimo, lost?"

The green haired male turned around immediately narrowing his eyes. "Shit cook exploring for your information, but you seem lost for me. And 'Marimo'? What the hell does that mean?"

Sanji chuckled as he leaned at the wall near the swordsman. "Marimo is another word for moss, this moss is considered rare, you should be proud."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever cook, will you point out in which direction is the exit?"

The blond just smirked and unlocked the door at his left, going inside he motioned for the alien to follow him. The green haired man eyed the door with suspicious gaze, but followed the other male in.

"Welcome to my humble residence in this shitty building moss-head. If you sit on that sofa nicely maybe I will even give you some alcohol, as it seems such alcoholic as you can't live with it."

Smirking at the angry face he managed to get out of the usually stoic man Sanji left Zoro sitting on the said sofa and went to the little bedroom where he hid the alcohol. His room was bigger than anyone else's because of the stupid planning they did too many big rooms and with a lucky pick Sanji got the best one.

Returning moments later he gave the bottle to Zoro, he had a feeling that even if he gave the green haired man a glass he wouldn't use it. The swordsman opened the bottle and gulped some of it. Sanji sat at the chair in front of the sofa and wondered why the heck he had invited this alien in his 'apartment'. What was wrong with him? He had this 'frenemies' relationship with this guy it seemed. He hoped he will never have to use that word again…

Silence dragged on and Zoro started feeling fidgety, Sanji seemed lost in thought and with blond being quiet his eyes started undressing the blond and that was a problem. He didn't need a hard on _here_ and _now_. So he did the best thing he could do – he started rambling.

"You know in our planet everything seems so simple, yet when you get into the real life you just can't find who's right and who's wrong. Sailing around is the only way we can travel, so you can guess what spread around – pirates. Some are rogue, some are just rebellious, but the marines just make them all one and the same. They kind of made the world black and white, if you're a pirate you're evil, if you're a marine then you're the hero. They seem to forget how many corrupt assholes they have in there who terrorize citizens. You've no idea how many assholes of marines we kicked ass to save some small towns or villages…

And they still try to catch us, they even make our bounty bigger because we _saved_ people, that so fucked up…" Sanji was listening intensely now, Zoro wasn't drunk, or if he was he didn't show it all. And from what he gathered Zoro was a pirate. "I went to the sea because I had a dream – I want to become the best swordsman, but there are so many of them out there, marines and pirates alike."

Feeling that it was the right moment to interrupt Sanji spoke. "I'm no swordsman, but I'm considered a professional at material arts. If nobody here gives you a proper fight, or well, most like doesn't even let you, we could spar sometime? I know there's a proper gym here. We could get a proper permission for it or something and try each other?"

Zoro's eyes gleamed and he grinned. "You sure you can beat me cook? From what I've gathered fighting here and at my home is quite different."

Sanji grinned at the challenge. "Try me then."

The green haired man laughed with joy and stood up. He swung the bottle and drank all of its' contents, putting the empty bottle on the table he turned at the door. "See you around then Swirly brow."

The blond frowned at insult but kept himself from shouting as he watched Zoro approach the door. "That's the wrong door Marimo, this one leads to bathroom."

Sanji could swear that for a moment he saw Zoro flush before he frowned and with not-so-certain voice shot back. "I know." Turned to the right door and left, leaving Sanji alone with his thoughts about a certain alien.

**A.N. And first part finished! I don't know if you will enjoy… tell me if you do! :}**

**I had something else to say here, but I forgot… dang it… see ya around! :}**


End file.
